Nozomi's Summer Holiday
by Sakura Jones
Summary: It's the last day of the school year for Nozomi and her friends. In September, their off to high school. Nozomi plans on doing lots of things during the summer holiday to make memories with her friends. But something isn't quite right. Can Coco help her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Yumehara-san, Yumehara-san" The sleeping pinkette slowly opens her eyes and looks up. "Good morning Yumehara-san, did you have a good sleep?" He asks her. She nods slowly. "That's good, but you've got a detention." He replies to her. Slowly sitting up whilst groaning, she hears sighs from two directions.

"Gee Nozomi, last day and you've got a detention." Her best friend Natsuki Rin whispers too her. By then she figured out the other direction of the second sigh, which she guess that it came from their other friend Mimino Kurumi.

* * *

~After school~

Hearing a knock on the door to the classroom he answers with a "Come in." Walking in slowly, he greets her, "Nozomi, why were you sleeping?" He says. The pinkette, known as Yumehara Nozomi, tells him, who goes by the name Cocoda-sensei in school but Coco any other time,

"I don't know. I was just tired so I just kinda closed my eyes. It just sorta happened. How long is the detention?" She asks whilst going to sit down.

"Just until four. Nozomi are you okay? You look, well, not that good." Coco questions her. Nozomi just tells him that she's ok. But minutes later, she proved herself wrong. Just as she was starting to get out her notebook for stuff she missed whilst sleeping, blackness falls over her eyes as her head drops onto the desk. Hearing the thud, Coco whips round to see what happened only to be met with Nozomi out-cold. "Nozomi, whats the matter? Nozomi?" His worry rising with every step he takes closer to her, only realizing that she was out-cold when he sat her up straight. Raising a hand to her forehead only to pull it back two seconds later due to the heat.

Dialing a number only to hear it ringing close by. "Hello?" the voice answered.

"Syrup, I need you to come to the classroom quickly, Nozomi's got a fever." He explained quickly to the boy that was in the hallways.

"Got it. Shall I get Karen-san?" Quizzed the boy who was now stood at the door. Coco shakes his head. Understanding this, the boy called Syrup picks up the unconscious Nozomi and walks out side quickly followed by Coco. Passing her to the teacher he changed, into a bird. "Climb in-ropu"

Coco quickly uses Nozomi's CureMo to turn Syrup's wing into a set of stairs, but whilst holding an unconscious teenage pinkette is difficult but he manages it with slight ease. "So take her to her apartment, right? But no getting Karen. Can I ask the reasoning behind that decision-ropu?" Syrup asks him.

"Yeah. I don't want you to get Karen because it would probably upset Nozomi, knowing she made everyone worry about her again. She told me recently that she hates it when she makes us worry about her so she started learning how to take proper care of herself. Guess it didn't go too well if she ended up like this" Coco explains looking down at the said girl. Understanding the reason, the bird nodded and landed on the rooftop of where she lives.

"Better go tell Natts that your not coming home tonight then-ropu." He tells Coco before setting off. Positioning Nozomi so she won't fall off of his back whilst walking, he starts to go down the stairs towards her flat. _I really don't understand you at times, Nozomi _he thinks to himself.  
Upon reaching her apartment he digs for the spare she gave him earlier on that year. Finding it in one of his pockets he unlocks the door and looks around.

"It looks spotless in here." He says to himself. "Sorry for the intrusion." he calls before removing his and Nozomi's shoes and walking towards her room. _Seems like no-ones home. _  
As he enters the room, he sets her down on her chair by the desk before going to sort out her bed so he can easily lay her down. Pulling back the covers to the bottom, he turns to go pick her back up. Only to be surprised...

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! **

**I know this took awhile to do (for the first chapter) but it's finally done and the second one can now be written. This chapter was in third person.  
These guys are my OTP and I ship them so god damn hard! (Sorry, sounded wrong XD). Next one should be up within a week or two.**

*****PRECURE DOES NOT BELONG TO PEARL-TAN! ALL RIGHTS/CREDITS GO TO TOEI ANIMATIONS!*****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

All I remembered was everything just going black then the next thing I knew, I was in my room by the desk. Standing up but not very stably, I managed to walk to where the other person was standing, where Coco was standing, only for him to turn around and spot me.  
"Why the hell are you walking around?! You need to sit back down before you collapse again Nozomi!" He starts to yell at me. Wincing due to the loudness he used, I muttered sorry.

"It's fine, I'm just worried about you. I was going to get the notes I did for you to look at but then you just collapsed. You've got a fever Nozomi so you're going to be out of action for a couple of days..." He started before I cut him off sharply

"More like five to ten or eleven days don't you mean." He gives me a confusing look.

"What do you mean by that Nozomi?" He stated with curiosity. I only just noticed what I said.

Sighing, I tell him "When I get ill, I don't recover as quickly as others do. That's what I meant by that. Sorry for being rude, I had forgotten you guys didn't know."

He makes an O-shaped mouth then proceeds to ask if he could use the phone. "Yeah sure. You don't need to ask." I respond going to change out of my uniform.

"Hey Nozomi, where are your parents by the way?" He turns around to ask just as I pick up my pajamas that i used the night before.

"Well, they are, uh, out of town at the moment." I say quickly. I'm not letting him know. It will only just make things worse.

"Oh ok. How long for?" He inquires. I tell him for about another fortnight. "Okay, I'm going to go make a call now. Once your changed make sure you go to bed." He sternly says. I nod in an understanding manner as he closes the door and goes out into the hallway.

Once changed, I did as I was told and went into bed. Finding that I felt drowsy, I closed my eyelids, but not before I saw someone come in though the balcony. As the darkness of behind my eyelids closed around me, I heard the person's voice.

"Please try and take care of yourself better, you've made the others really worried you know." the voice paused and I felt a hand on my head. "Sweet dreams, Nozomi."

Why did I only recognize their voice when they touched my head?

"Sorry" I mumbled quietly before drifting off into the darkness.

Why didn't I recognize you?

Syrup.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, Pearl-tan here! I know this is quite a short chapter but I shall update it. It only just occurred to me that I haven't been updating this story, or my other stories as well, that often so I am trying to get better at it. I wanted to post this yesterday, Saturday 21st June, but it was my one month anniversary with my partner and we decided to head up too London and meet some mates and watch a film (TFIOS! WAS AMAZING BTW) and I got back late so yeah. Sorry. But I've done it know! Thank you too those who reviewed my last chapter, it was another huge confidence boost. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter please R&amp;R and I shall see you soon. BYE! *Flies off into distance whilst waving.***

*****PRECURE DOES NOT BELONG TO PEARL-TAN! ALL RIGHTS/CREDITS GO TO TOEI ANIMATIONS!*****


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Sorry" was the last thing she said before she fell asleep, guess she needed it by the way she did. Slowly, then all at once. Sometimes, I don't even know what to think about her. Guess Rin was right that time, _She is unpredictable. _She is very unpredictable.

Despite knowing she's asleep, I can't help but tell her that it's okay. I sit down beside her, on the floor and find myself listening to her heavy breathing, thinking about how everything changed once I met her. Thanks to her, my dream came true. I found out who I was but I also found something else. I found someone that I love. Seriously, how can someone like you be so, I don't know, clueless and yet so amazing? Seriously, I bet she doesn't even know that she is many people's reasons for smiling. "Just shows how clueless you can be at times, huh Nozomi." I say out loud without realizing it until I hear a chuckle from behind.

"Yeah, she's like that but at the same time she has a lot to share that she has learnt from others." The person says. Turning, I see Coco stood there with a caring smile on his face. Never knew he could look so caring towards someone. "Did you know that when they first became a team and they were discussing who the leader would be, after a couple of minutes they decided that Nozomi would be the leader, Nozomi told us that she wouldn't be a good leader?"He tells me sitting down next to me with a bowl of cold water and some towels.

Placing one of the towels, that was just soaked in the cold water and rinsed on her forehead, he continues. "Despite telling us that, she proves herself wrong every single day, and we all know that they chose her because they knew she would be the only one to lead them. Yet, I bet she has no idea that she has progressed so much from being not confident at all to confident enough to lead not only us, but the other Pretty Cures as well." For awhile longer, maybe and hour or so, we continue discussing what things Nozomi has done that surprised us both.

It carried on until we heard her turn onto her side, facing us. Slowly, she opened her eyes. For some reason, I know that if her eyes ever lost their sparkle I bet that the others wouldn't smile until there was that familiar and yet warming shine in them again. "Morning, sleeping beauty." Coco says. If she blushed from that, I will never be able to tell since her cheeks are flushed with the heat from her fever.

"morning" she replies quietly back. "Are you still teasing me about that sleeping beauty thing?" she asks wearily. He nods and chuckles lightly whilst she sighs and asks him to stop. I was just about to ask her how she felt before she sat up and tried to get out of bed.

"Whoa, you're not going anywhere yet Nozomi. You're still really ill." I start to tell her but before I could continue she says she feels sick. Crap! That's probably why she got up. Coco overhears her saying it and helps her to the bathroom where she is sick. Sighing, I follow asking if there was anything I needed to do.

"Could you grab her a glass of water please Syrup?" Coco asks me. I nod slightly before walking to the kitchen and pouring her a glass of water. Returning to the bathroom to give to him, he says thanks. Huh? She's fallen back asleep. At least I know she's in safe hands. But, I kind of don't get it.

"I always thought you were selfish and arrogant, but it looks like you've proven me wrong again." I state whilst sitting down on the side of the bath. "Why is it that whenever I see you with her, you have a gentle and caring face? It's confusing." I ask him. He laughs lightly.

"Well, it's because Nozomi's really special to me. You see, Nozomi was the one that made me believe and hope again when the Palimer Kingdom was destroyed. She promised to make my dream come true. I guess, along the way, my dream has slightly changed a bit. If I ever have to leave her again, I don't think I'll be able to do it. I guess, what I try to say is that I love her a lot and I want her to stay cheerful and carefree for as long as possible. But I know that it won't happen." He explains to me

You can hear the sadness in his voice when he said the last part quite clearly. Why is he sad about that? No. if you think about it carefully, it sounded like he was scared more than he sounded sad. Is he really scared of losing her that much?

Guess that's how I feel towards my special person. "I see. What has your dream changed to?" I ask curiously. All he does is shake his head, signalling that that topic can be discussed another time. He's right as he looks down to the once again, sleeping Nozomi. She stirs slightly but doesn't wake up. "Guess it's time we got her back into bed."

Carefully, Coco picks her up and starts heading towards her room. Opening the door and pulling back the blanket before lying her down and pulling it back over her. "Sometimes she can be such a klutz." He admitted.

I laughed. It was the first time that I've laughed all day. I mention this to him without realizing. "You do realize that if they heard you say that then they would make it their mission to try and make you laugh as much as possible during a set amount of time right? They've done it before to Karen." He reveals. Wait, they tried making Karen laugh? Must of been something special.

After about another two or three hours of discussing things the other one didn't know about Nozomi, I find my eyes are having a hard time staying open. "It's alright if you want to sleep you know. I'll stay up and look after her." He says to me as he notices that my head keeps drooping then shooting back up. I shake my head but it only made me more tired.

"Gaa, fine. I'm gonna have a nap on the sofa. If anything happens, wake me up. Alright?" I retort after about 5 minutes in the awkward silence that was left by his previous comment. He nods saying okay.

Picking myself up from where we've been sat for the past two or three hours and walking to the sofa, I found falling asleep easier than I expected it too be.  
"You can be so stubborn at times you know Syrup." I hear him call from her room.

"Yeah, whatever" I call back before drifting off to sleep. I just hope she'll be slightly better in the morning.

"Night." Was the last thing I heard as a warm surface was placed over me, it felt light, as the darkness made me surrender into the bliss of night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Night" I tell him placing a blanket over him carefully. Just in case he gets cold, I think to myself. They are similar in so many ways. Heading back into her room, I can't help but wonder what was up with her reply earlier when I asked about her parents.

_Flashback..._

_"Well, they are, uh, out of town at the moment" She says quickly. _

_"Oh ok, how long for?" _

_"For about another fortnight"_

_End of flashback._

There was something really strange about the way she replied. Replacing the towel on her forehead with a different on to keep her cool, I can't help but wonder if she was telling the truth or not. Usually she makes eye-contact when talking to people, like Chocola. But that time, she avoided it. "It's obvious you're lying about your parents" I say softly.

"Yeah. I kind of gathered that by the way you didn't look convinced at all." I hear, barely due to it being a soft whisper, from beside me. Rotating myself to look at the one that just spoke, I see her looking up to the ceiling with her hands held up towards it. Why is she doing that?

"Eh, why are you crying?" I ask, shocked by the way her tears just started to from, threatening to break her down. She tells me it's nothing before her stomach starts to grumble.

Giggling with a hint of sadness, she says "Look like the monsters hungry." Why did you sound so sad when you giggled just then, Nozomi? "Why, you say? Because I'm used to being called a monster when my belly grumbles like it just did." She states. Wait, did I just say that out loud? Damn it.

"Come on then, lets go make something to fill that belly of yours up." I state sitting her up and wrapping her blanket around her which makes her giggle for some reason. "Can you walk?" I ask her, remembering that last time her legs were very shaky whilst walking.

She nods standing up an arm around her to support her, we make our way into the main part of her apartment where I sit her down on a chair at the table. "Stay here ok?" I state, kneeling down so i can see her face, whilst waiting for a response that shows she understands. It was a nod.

"I'll make you something small for now. If you manage to hold it down then you can have a proper meal in a bit. Is that alright with you?" I finish looking at her still as she nods again. Walking over towards the kitchen, I start to rummage for some bread to make her some toast.

"Bread is on the right worktop by the corner." I hear from the corner. Turning around to find her curled up in the corner by the fridge, I let out a sigh. kinda knowing this would end up happening at some point. Thanking her, I go to get the bread to find that there was two different types.

"Ne Nozomi which on..." I trail off when I see that she's drifted off back too sleep. "Gee, there's no helping it though is there?" Putting the bread back down and starting to head to where the sleeping (*cough*beauty*cough*) pinkette is, picking her up bridal style again I start to make the way back to her room.

But during the short walk back to her room, she holds wraps her arms around me. So when it comes to putting her down, she doesn't let go. "Nozomi, you've got to let go sweet." I state softly towards the sleeping pink-haired girl. All she does is mumble something that's very inaudible to those stood one or two feet away but whilst you're close as I am, it's clear.

"Don't wanna. If I do, I'm scared you're not gonna come back."

Guess I'm not the only one worried about having to part again. I can't help but make her a promise.

"You don't have to worry. I promise that I'll never leave you again Nozomi."

This time, I swear I will never break it.

"Then, pinkey promise." She says wearily leaning back slightly before holding her pinkey finger out.

Wrapping my little finger around hers, this is the promise I made. Hoping that we can make it last for the rest of our days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*3rd person POV*

"Rin, Kurumi, was Nozomi in school today?" The bluenette, known as Karen, asked her friends. They nodded their heads and told the others there that she got a detention from sleeping in Coco's class. Upon hearing this, the others, known as Komachi, Urara and Natts, just sighed saying typical Nozomi. "Detentions end at 4 so where are they? It's seven in the evening, they should be back by now right?" Karen asked, being the responsible one.

"Syrup said that him and Coco were staying at Nozomi's for a couple of days. He didn't explain why. Probably helping her with her homework." Natts stated in a matter-of-fact style. Shaking their heads, they turn back to face the table where Flora's flower was. It was just about to bloom and the one person that treasured it the most wasn't here.

"I'm going to call them. You know, to see if they are going to come round." Rin says worryingly, pulling out her phone. Standing up and flicking through the contacts to get to her childhood friend's number, she walks out on to the balcony. _I wonder if she's alright. She looked really out of it today. _Pressing the dial button, she holds the phone up to her ear. After three rings, someone picks up. But it wasn't who she expected.

_"Hello? Nozomi, where are you? Is Coco and Syrup still with you? Are you guys okay? Has something happened?" _Rin starts to throw all the questions out to the other side of the phone.

_"Rin? It's Coco. We're at Nozomi's apartment right now. Nozomi's sleeping right now, so is Syrup. Don't worry, they are both fine and no, nothing has happened." _The voice calls out from the phone.

Just as she was about to reply, there was shouting from inside. "Rin. Something's happening to the flower!" Urara yelled out to her. This made the brunette turn to face inside.

_"Sorry,somethings happening to the flower so I will call you back later. Take care of them." _She says, quickly ending the phone call and runs inside to where the flower is. "Whats happening to it?!" She yells.

"It's blooming!" Komachi says excitedly, causing Rin to sweatdrop. Turning towards the flower on the middle of the table, the red cure now sees that her friend is right. It is blooming. _She should be here!_

"Ne Rin, what happened? Is everything okay with Nozomi?" Kurumi states, turning towards her friend. _She should be here! _"We know she should be here Rin. We all know that this flower is important to her. So don't get frustrated." Kurumi says, not realizing that her friend wasn't meant to say it out-loud. Rin was just about to reply when they all heard a familiar call.

"RROOPPUU~" They all ran down the stairs and out onto the grass in-front of the store. A gust of wind meeting them as their friend landed and changed back to the form that helps him get around."Hey. I thought I sensed something was going on with the flower. Coco said that he and Nozomi aren't coming today. Nozomi is sleeping." He says walking towards them.

Grabbing his hand, Urara dragged him upstairs and showed him the flower. "Do you have your phone on you?" She asks him whilst pointing at the now-blooming rose. Nodding his head, she continues "Good. I'm going to send you a picture to show Nozomi and then when she's better we can show her the fully-bloomed flower. Okay?" He nods, showing he understands the plan. "Okay, I'm sending the picture now." She says, pulling out her phone and hitting send. But he didn't understand why Urara said what she did.

Five minutes later, he called out into the nearly-empty apartment "I'm back!" A welcome back was called back softly from the only populated room. He takes his shoes off and places them down by the other pairs of shoes and starts to walk towards the room where the voice called back from. "Hey, how is she doing?" He asks sitting down next to the other male.

"Okay, she fell asleep whilst in the kitchen so I had to carry her back here." He told him. Syrup just laughed and told him that it sounded like the sleeping pinkette. Hearing a click, the male turned round to his friend and saw him with his phone. "What did you just do Syrup?" He asked him with genuine concern and worry for the answer.

"Just took a photo. Oh here, take a look." Syrup said, whilst scrolling through his phone to get to a particular message with a photo attached. "The flower was blooming so Urara sent me a photo to show you guys." He said handing over the phone. "We're going to show her the fully-bloomed flower when she gets better, yeah Coco?"


	6. Chapter 6

Now, I understand that some of you may be annoyed that I haven't updated or published anything for nearly a year, maybe a bit longer. But I was going through a rough patch. Everything isn't okay still but I'm coping now and I am now in college. I also have a new laptop as my last one broke so I can update now. So this is me saying that I am back and updates will be happening!

But for now, please enjoy this chapter. Xx

* * *

Chapter 6

*Syrup's POV*

"We're going to show her the fully-bloomed flower once she gets better, right Coco?" I ask him, sitting down next to him. He replies with a 'Right' and replaces the towel with a fresh one, leaving the other one on the side of the bowl. "It's strange you know. Before today, I still didn't like you yet now I now have some new found respect for you. It's crazy how one girl can change so much without her actually realizing it or being awake to know it." Sighing, I turn to face him to tell him something else but stop. "What? Stop gawking like that. You might get a fly in that trap of yours." He was just there, staring. He looked hilarious though.

"Uh sorry. But you're not joking about that are you?" He asked, surprise showing clearly through his facial expression. I shook my head, signalling that it wasn't a lie. He breathed a sigh of relief. It took a lot of will power to not yell at him for it. I could feel my eyebrow twitch in annoyance though. "Well, she isn't the brightest but when it comes down to noticing the small differences in her friends behaviours, Nozomi is an expert on it. We can all tell that by the way she can change a situation without a word." He revealed.

"How is that even possible?" I question him, confusing clearly showing. All he does is shrugs his shoulders. "Such a help you are" I retort with, sarcasm dripping from each word. Jeez, that guy sometimes. "Say, before I met you guys, what was things like?" I ask out of curiosity. Glancing over, it wasn't hard to notice that he was thinking about something totally irrelevant to the question I asked him. "Oi, Coco."

He jumped at that. "Ah, sorry. I was just thinking about something." I told him that it was fine and repeated the question. "It wasn't that different. But they've matured a lot since we first met." I must of had a look of disbelief on my face before he let a little laugh out. "I'm serious, they have! Komachi was a lot more shy, Karen was quite strict as well! She's even lectured Natsu on stuff." That makes me laugh. "Urara started to branch her career out some time before we had to go back. She originally just wanted to be an actress. But know, she's a major idol!"

"What about Rin, Nozomi and Kurumi?" I ask. Coco just started to laugh. "What are you even laughing at?" He shakes his head and sighs.

"Nozomi and Kurumi didn't get along at all when they first met. They argued over the smallest of things. When Nozomi first found Kurumi, we all knew her as Milk. I think that the reason they didn't get along was because she ate all of Nozomi's lunch during school." I chuckled at that and stated that it's not that different from now then. "Well, they get along now so that's been a massive change. Ah! Do you want to know how Karen decided that she wanted to be a doctor?" He asks. I nodded, signalling that I was listening.

"Well, Kurumi came down with a fever which was pretty dangerous for her back then. This was when we were still collecting pinkies and there was one we didn't have that could help her. Human medicine doesn't work, apart from painkillers, so we were really worried about her. Karen stayed with her throughout the whole day whilst we went and searched for the pinkie. She even protected Kurumi from one of Nightmare's subordinates. After Kurumi got better, she thanked Karen and gave her one of the best smiles I've ever seen her given. It was really cute. And I guess that got Karen thinking about what she wants to be. Soon after, she decided that is what she wants to be." He explained.

Wow. "What about Rin? Why did she decided to be a accessories designer?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me. He looks at me then at Nozomi, back to me and then to her desk.

"Wait a second, I need to check if something is still here." He says, getting up and walking to the desk. After a few minutes of him searching, he seemed to find what he was seeking. Sitting back down by the bed, he opened his hands up to reveal something.

A small pink bracelet.


End file.
